The invention relates to a dual clutch, by which a motor-side input shaft can be coupled in a motor vehicle to two transmission-side output shafts, arranged coaxially in reference to each other, essentially free from interrupting the traction force.
A dual clutch is known from EP 1 524 446 A1 to couple a motor-side input shaft with two different output shafts arranged coaxially in reference to each other. The dual clutch comprises a first clutch and a second clutch, with the respective clutches each comprising a pressure plate, axially mobile in reference to a counter plate, for coupling the respective clutch to the allocated output shaft. Further, an also rotating clutch cover is provided, which is screwed to the second counter plate, which in turn is screwed to the first counter plate. Further, a fixed actuating device is provided for moving the first pressure plate and/or the second pressure plate. The actuating device is screwed to a transmission housing of a motor vehicle transmission and axially fixed. At the motor side the first counter plate of the dual clutch is connected via a flexible plate (“flex plate”) to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
There is a constant need to simplify the assembly of the dual clutch to the transmission and the internal combustion engine, even with potentially tolerance-related finishing inaccuracies of the components involved.